


Dance with me, Cas?

by FanGirl09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel Does Not Understand, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel is a Softie, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Lives, Charlie Ships It, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is a Softie, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Ships It, Slow Dancing, The Universe Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Weddings, dean makes the first move
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl09/pseuds/FanGirl09
Summary: Cas doesn't know how to dance. Getting ready for Charlie and Dorothy's wedding, he doesn't think that it will be an issue because he wouldn't have to dance. However, Dean seems to have a different idea.





	Dance with me, Cas?

Cas doesn't know how to dance. However, that doesn't seem to matter as he does up the buttons of his white dress shirt, slowly pushing each button through their respective holes. He raises his head to glance at his reflection in the mirror, tilting his head with a quirky smile. Twisting slightly, he picks up his black suit jacket and shrugs it on.  _That's better._

Smiling genuinely as he fixes his mussed hair with his hands, he can't help but imagine what could happen in the hours to come. He can't quite picture how Charlie will look in her wedding dress, as he hasn't seen it, but he knows that she will look beautiful. He thinks back to a few months ago when himself, Sam, and Dean had first received the invitations to her and Dorothy's wedding, smiling fondly. He thinks of Charlie as his younger sister, however, it's quite a different feeling then the way he feels about his brothers and sisters in heaven. More like the way he feels about Sam, who's basically his younger brother and one of his best friends. But Dean, Dean is a different story. His mind wanders, thinking of Dean, eventually ending up back on the subject of dancing. He cringes inwardly, only pursing his lips. But then he frowns.  _I won't be dancing anyways._

Or so he thought.

"Ready to go, Cas?"

He jumps at the proximity of Dean's voice just outside of his door. Suddenly he becomes very self-conscious, eyeing his reflection and fussing with his clothes. "I think so... just about."

Cas hears Dean chuckle, opening the door. He raises his eyebrows at Cas, impressed. "You clean up nice."

"Dean, I'm always dressed up," Cas squints at him, suspiciously. Did he really look bad and Dean just didn't have the heart to tell him?

Dean clears his throat with a low chuckle, dropping his eyes to the floor. He runs a hand through his hair, bringing his eyes back up to meet Cas's. "Well, you look great man."

Cas has to fight the heat rising up his neck. "Thank you. You do as well." Cas always thought he looked good, but there was something about the way the light blue dress shirt hugged his body that made Cas blush. Or maybe it was the way his grey suit jacket hung or the way his pants fit, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Dean nods, moving past Cas to sit behind him on the bed. "You're welcome, and, uh, thanks," he says with a small smile, not quite meeting Cas's eyes. "So, uh, Charlie asked me to actually take part in the wedding. Briefly."

"Oh?" Cas  asks curiously, glancing at Dean in the mirror as he does up is tie. He smooths it out and lets it drop to his broad chest. "What's that?"

Dean takes a breath, looking at Cas's face in the mirror. "She asked me to walk her down the aisle."

Cas spins around to face Dean. "Well, that's great isn't it? Dean, you're like her older brother."

Dean smiles, "Yeah... I guess I am."

Cas returns his smile. "We should go, don't wanna be late."

Dean grunts an agreement before rising from the bed, leading Cas out to the Impala where Sam is already waiting. Cas slides into the back seat as Dean gets in the front. He looks back at Cas in the rearview mirror, a small smile gracing his lips. Cas stares at the smile, wishing so badly that he could claim those lips with his own. In his head he sighs,  _Dean's straight._

The impala zooms down the road and soon the bunker is out of sight. Castiel's thoughts drift, switching lightning quick from one subject to the next. They bounce around and occasionally land on Dean, but Cas tries his best to keep his thoughts off of the handsome man in the driver's seat who's thrumming his thumbs on the wheel to whatever song he has playing. Castiel moves his gaze to the window, the dense back-road foliage rushing past reminding him of flying. He misses flying, his 'angel mojo' currently being too weak to do much of anything has really taken a toll on him. But he's got to experience more of the small human things that he would rarely have gotten to witness or do, if they happened at all. Plus he's got to spend more time with the ones he loves.

Before they know it the boys are pulling into a parking lot outside of a large building. The scenery is beautiful, but Cas bets that nothing will be able to compare to the gorgeous young woman that's basically his little sister.

The boys saunter across the gravel parking lot together after parking the Impala, making their way into a large lobby area residing just inside the doors. There are a few people standing together talking to their right by two large doors opening into a reception area. Sam leads them to the right instead and they enter an impressively large and decorated chapel. Sam and Dean look slightly shocked at the sheer quantity of people in attendance but Cas isn't. Sometimes Sam and Dean forget that even though Charlie and Dorothy went to Oz they returned fairly quickly, and then they made a life for themselves. They settled down in a small house not too far from the bunker itself and made friends, contacted existing family members for the first time in years, got new jobs - it was an ideal life for the both of them and they seemed very happy. Cas can't help but smile.

Dean leads Sam and Castiel over to a row of seats that is only half-full near the front of the room. "Wait here," he says, leaving a space on Cas's left for himself, "I'll be back after I walk Charlie down the aisle. But I have to find her first." He grins ear to ear at the two men before he walks away. Sam and Castiel smile too.

Sam and Cas chat mindlessly for a while, switching topics as quickly as the minutes pass. The room fills with more guests and soon the only empty chair left is the one next to Castiel. Music soon fills the ears of each and every guest as a traditional wedding song graces the air. Castiel watches as bridesmaids float graciously down the aisle, ending near the front where they meet Dorothy. She looks beautiful in a strapless wedding gown that pools with silk at her feet. Blue eyes search the flood of young ladies for two familiar faces. Seconds later the pools of ocean blue widen, a smile gracing his features as Dean enters the room, and breathtakingly beautiful Charlie on his arm. They walk slowly, the snow white material of Charlie's dress gliding smoothly behind her along the carpeted floor, delicate lace covered arms held gently in front of her, with pale blue roses clasped in her fingers.  Cas's gaze flits from Charlie to Dean and freezes there. Charlie was breathtaking but Dean is still absolutely stunning without a doubt. His eyes sweep over the lean muscle visible under the grey suit, the carefully swept almond hair, striking green eyes that stick out to Cas over everything else, and the neat tie laying on his chest that's just begging to be pulled... Cas shakes his head and looks away, a blush creeping up his neck. He wills the thoughts to stay at bay as Sam glances over questioningly. Cas smiles at him and Sam raises an eyebrow questioningly, smirking with a breathy laugh to himself before turning back. 

_Yikes,_ Cas thinks.  _I really need to learn to control that..._  Although he'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't enjoy it. 

Dean and Charlie reach the end of the aisle and Dean gives her arm to Dorothy after giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. Cas smiles and a grin spreads across Sam's face. Dean takes his place standing at the front as the service takes place. Minutes pass and Cas can't help but wonder if he will ever get this opportunity himself? Will he ever get married? Will Sam? Will  _Dean?_ In a flash, Dean is standing before Cas, their hands clasped as they say their vows. The image disappears as quickly as it came. The thought brings a smile at first, but it is soon replaced with a slight frown at the sheer unlikeliness of the scenario. 

As the words, "I do," escape Charlie's mouth, Cas zones back into reality. 

"You may now kiss the bride," the officiant announces with glee. 

Sunlight glints off of Charlie's fiery hair as her and Dorothy lean in. Their lips lock and a feeling of happiness washes over the room. Cas' gaze moves to Dean and catches him already looking. He can't help the flush that begins to heat his face as their eyes lock. Dean's lips twitch into the smile that seems to be reserved only for Castiel. A smile spreads across Cas' face and for a brief moment it feels as if it's only them, but then chatter breaks out among the crowd as the brides go to sign their marriage papers and the angel and the hunter are broken from their trance. 

"That was amazing, huh, Cas?" Sam asks joyfully. 

Cas matches his smile as Dean makes their way to them. "Yeah, it was."

"Charlie got away from the life and was actually able to settle down and be happy. I'm happy for her." Sam adds. 

"Me too," Dean contributes. "I'm proud of her. She'll have a good life, a happy one."

"Kind of makes you want to get married, eh, Dean?" Sam teases, smirking lightly at Dean as he takes his spot next to Cas. 

Cas turns his gaze to Sam, not able to chance looking at Dean as he says, "Actually, I think I would like to, eventually. With the right person." 

Sam gives Dean a peculiar smile and shakes his head with a chuckle. "Me too. What about you, Cas? Wanna be a married angel? That might be a first." 

Cas smiles at the two hunters, but he still struggles to keep his voice steady. "I agree with Dean."

The two smile at Cas as the officiant calls people up to the front for wedding pictures. The three men talk amongst themselves for a few minutes until Charlie calls out to them. "Come on Sam, didn't think you were that deaf! You guys need to come up for pictures!"

Chuckling, Sam and Dean rise from their seats and make their way to Charlie and Dorothy. Cas, however, remains seated, feeling that she was talking to Sam and Dean and not to him. A moment later the same voice calls out again. "Castiel, what are you doing?" Charlie asks with a frown. 

He stand and walks towards the group. "You want me up there too?"

Charlie's eyes widen and she gives him an incredulous look before carefully stepping down to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Of course, silly. You're family Cas." He can't help but smile even as she pulls away. "Get on up here, you."

Dean is positioned beside Charlie and Sam beside Dorothy. Castiel gets asked to stand beside Dean and they all press close together to fit in the small frame of the picture. "On 3," the photographer calls out. "1... 2... 3."

*

Sitting at a round table in the reception the three men chow down on some delicious steak. Cas breaks off small pieces so he doesn't completely waste his food, but he doesn't have to worry as much about that when Sam and Dean start taking pieces off of his plate. 

It doesn't go unnoticed by Sam however that Dean and Castiel seem to be playing glance tag. He chuckles to himself.  _These two. When are they ever gunna admit it. Or grow some balls and fuck the living daylights out of each other._  He internally cringes.  _I might need earplugs._

Sometime later after the speeches have wrapped up and the last scraps of food have been eaten, Charlie and Dorothy rise from their seats. The first chords of a slow song reach everyone's ears as the brides ready themselves for their first dance. Charlie's arms wind around Dorothy's neck and they start to sway together to the beat of the music. Smiles grace the faces of everyone around them as the song continues, the two happy women gleaming and pecking each others lips. As the song dies out another one starts to play, this one a bit faster. People all around them start to get up. The song continues as Charlie ad Dorothy are joined by their friends on the floor, everyone smiling and laughing as they jive to the beat. The song is nearing it's close when Dean suddenly stand up. 

"It's our night off - might as well have some fun," he announces. "We haven't danced in forever."

Sam smiles with an eye-roll. "Alright, Dean. Sounds good." He stands too, smoothing out his suit with his hands. 

The brothers start to make their way to the dance floor, but Dean quickly turns back. His eyes light up as the first strains of  _Carry On My Wayward Son_ pierce the air. Dean holds his hand out to Cas, who eyes him warily - he wasn't expecting to have to dance. He doesn't know how. "Come on, Cas," Dean smiles down at the angel who squints at him. "Come dance with us." Dean pulls the reluctant angel to his feet, his touch sending tingles through Cas' body. They make their way to Sam on the dance floor. "Let's have some fun, yeah?" 

Dean's smile is contagious and soon Cas is copying Dean's simple footsteps that follow the beat of the song. As the song reaches it's chorus Dean starts to sing quietly to himself. Cas smiles and Sam shakes his head. Dean smirks at Sam and dances closer and closer to him until Sam is laughing uncontrollably at his brother. He smiles and sings along with Dean at the second chorus. 

During the bridge of the song they both dance closer to Cas who has to fight to keep a straight face. "Come on, Cas," Dean teases. "You know the lyrics." With a huge smile Cas rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. He joins in with the brothers for the last chorus, almost unable to sing because he is laughing so hard. As the songs final chords play, another upbeat song takes it's place. 

As that song ends a slower song comes on and a lot of people exit the floor, including Dean and Castiel. Sam, however, gets stopped by Charlie, who asks him to dance. They sway along to the soft music, chatting all the while. Cas and Dean stand off to the side, watching the swaying couples out on the floor. The next half hour is a mix of upbeat and slow songs, and Castiel becomes more comfortable on the floor as the night goes on. Cas even gets to dance to a slower song when Charlie asks him to dance with her once as well. 

He stares at her timidly as she steps closer to him. He places his hands lightly on her hips. "Is this correct?" Cas whispers.

Charlie laughs breathily. "Yes, Castiel," she replies, resting her hands on his broad shoulders, "that's correct." 

Cas nods. "Good."

Charlie smirks at him. "Yeah. Especially cuz' you're gunna need to know how to dance for later."

"Why?"

Charlie rolls her eyes. "Come on, Cas. You're an angel, not an idiot." Cas scowls at her and she laughs. "There's no way Dean is not going to ask you to dance." His eyes widen and his jaws almost drops. "Yes, I do think that it will happen, and yes I know that you have a thing for him."

Cas gulps nervously. "How? Who else knows?"

She rolls her eyes again. "Relax, big guy. Me and Sam know. And come on, it's so obvious. With the eye fucking and stares, among a lot of other things... yeah. You're totally in love with each other."

Cas tilts his head and smiles slightly - nervously. "Okay."

She smirks as the song starts to end. "I'm gunna dance with him next."

His eyes widen again. "Don't you dare, Charlie-" But she's off, heading over to Dean as another slow song starts. "Charlie!" He rolls his eyes and watches as Dean's hands find her waist. He feels a jolt in his chest, a sudden longing. As they dance, Cas realizes just how much he wants what Charlie said to be true. He wants Dean's hands on his waist, their bodies flush as they sway to the soft music. Dean's gaze wanders to him from across the room a few times and Cas squirms under it. He decides to turn his attention to Sam, who's dancing with a pretty blonde girl across the room. Cas smiles, impressed at how quickly Sam was able to pick up a girl. Subconsciously he starts to wonder why Dean hasn't danced with another girl yet. 

A minute later the tempo turns upbeat again, and everyone floods back onto the floor. Sam stays with the girl but Cas wonders aimlessly around the floor, not exactly sure what he is looking for. As the song changes to  _Cruise_  by Florida Georgia Line a voice speaks up in front of him. "Are you just gunna' continue walking in circles looking lost or are you gunna dance?" 

Cas looks up right into Dean's green eyes. "I-I don't know how," he stammers without thinking. 

Dean smiles softly. "Then how about you let me show you." 

Cas nods with a smile. "Yeah, okay... I'd like that." 

As the chorus starts Dean holds out his hand to Cas and shows him some simple, if not a little cliche and cheesy moves. The song continues and Dean continues to dance badly with Cas by his side, occasionally taking his hand and spinning him, making them both laugh like schoolgirls. Dean's smile spreads all the way across his face, running out of breath because he's laughing so hard. Cas's face mirrors his, as does his demeanor. They stare at each other as they dance to the last chorus, Dean spinning Cas again quickly and then taking both of his hands to dance like high school students would. Cas sighs as the song starts to end and  _Come On Get Higher_ by Matt Nathanson starts to play, starting towards the edge of the dance-floor like he has most of the evening when one of these songs came on. However, this time it's different. 

Dean reaches out and grasps cas' wrist before he can retreat. Cas almost freezes, his mind whirling with a flurry of thoughts as ocean blue meet emerald. Cas stares at Dean, his face a mix of a thousand emotions.  

Dean's normally stony features have been all but extinct tonight, and they seem to soften even more as Cas realizes just how right Charlie was. "Dance with me, Cas?"

Cas' heart leaps into his throat as he nods, not quite believing what he is hearing. "Y-yes, Dean."

Dean smiles and grasps Cas' hips, pulling them closer together. Cas smiles back shyly as he winds his arms around Dean's neck. He can't help but think about how long he's wanted this, wanted Dean. A flush rises into his cheeks and Dean smiles even more - if that's even possible. They sway and dance together slowly, Dean once spinning Cas again like he did before, excpet slowly this time. As Dean pulls Cas closer to his body he spots Sam across the room, dancing with the same blonde girl as before. Sam gazes at Castiel over the girl's shoulder, smiling but smirking at the same time. A few feet away, Charlie gives Cas almost the exact same look from where she is dancing with Dorothy. They both nod at him, and he returns his attention to Dean with a loving smile. As the song slows at the bridge they pull each other even closer, dancing with their bodies flush, pressed against each other as they sway to the soft tune. Cas looks down for a short moment, and when he looks back up, Dean's eyes are staring straight into his brilliant blue ones, and they get lost in each other. They start to lean into each other and when the final chorus starts, they press their lips together. Nothing else matters when Dean's lips are on Cas'. Not the things that go bump in the night, not the couples dancing around them, not even Sam and Charlie who have stopped dancing to smile and stare at the pair, it's only the two of them. An angel and his hunter, seemingly lost in their own little world together. Dean's lips are soft and warm against Cas' own, moving slowly with his for a moment that seems way too short for Castiel, leaving him ecstatic but wanting more and they slowly pull apart. They rest their foreheads togehter afterwards, eyes still closed. 

Dean pulls back first and presses a gentle kiss to Castiel's forehead. Cas looks up sheepishly and smiles at Dean, who smiles back. Cas then buries his head in Dean's shoulder and they wrap their arms even more tightly around each other. 

"I love you, Dean," Castiel mumbles into the fabric of Dean's grey suit. 

Cas feels Dean's chest expand against his own as he sighs contently. "I love you, too, Castiel." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was incredibly I know. Between some of the dialogue and using Carry On My Wayward Son as one of the songs, I'm not sure which is worse aha. Well, I hope that you liked it anyways and the second chapter should hopefully be up soon. Let me know what you thought of that chapter and thanks for reading :)


End file.
